A State of Unconsciousness
by UntoldLies
Summary: Takes place 5 years after Three's Company, Five's a Crowd. When Hermione goes home to visit her parents, she is attacked with a potion meant to take her magic. Instead of losing the magic, she loses all memories of her magical past, thinking she has lived a normal muggle life. Can the gang find a way to restore her memories and bring the old Hermione back? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Okay, so this is a follow up to my last story, Three's Company, Five's a Crowd. But it can also be read as a standalone. The other story just offers the background of what happened before. So to anyone who read my previous one, I hope you enjoy this as well. And to any new readers, I hope you enjoy it! Remember, I love reviews, and really appreciate the feedback! :-)**

"Are you sure you have to go?" Fred put on his best puppy dog look.

"Yes. It's my mum's birthday. And I'll only be gone a few days. And then I'll be back in time to celebrate little James' birthday," she smiled. She couldn't believe he was already turning a year old. She couldn't believe Ginny had Harry had been married 5 years. That she and Fred had been together almost 6. Time had seemed to fly by. "Besides, you'll have Katie and George around."

"Yeah, but Katie's been so moody since she got pregnant. She doesn't allow us to work on any of the shop items," Fred frowned.

She smiled. "The fumes make her nauseous, dear. And if you need someone to work on shop items with, ask Ron and Alicia. I'm sure they won't mind," she put a hand on his cheek. She smiled as she thought of Ron and Alicia. For a time, she thought Ron would end up marrying Fay. But ever since Alicia had walked into the shop that day, they had found each other. Their other halves.

"Well, I'm just glad you aren't thinking about babies anytime soon. Not when there's so much going on at the shop," he laughed at her scowl.

"You'd have to actually ask me to marry you before I'd want to bear your children, Fred Weasley," she put her hand on her hips. She had thought a million times he was going to ask. But it never happened. Of course, the whole family had warned her against Fred's fear of commitment. Even George, though he swore he didn't understand why he was afraid now that he had her. She couldn't understand it either, but she was willing to wait. Not that she was in a huge rush to begin her family anyway. Her and Fred both had good careers and did not want to give them up. Not yet, anyway.

"Maybe if you stay, you'll get your wish," he teased.

"Nice try, but I have to go. I want to go. It'll be nice getting to do muggle things again with my mum. Going shopping, the movies, driving," she smiled as she thought of her first time behind the wheel. Her only time. She remembered the terrified look on her mother's face. And the freedom she had felt. She hated flying so passionately, but once she got behind the wheel of a car, she had more understanding of how they could love it so much. She hadn't grown up on broomsticks like the rest of them. The car was her broomstick.

"Promise me you'll be back in a couple of days? You aren't going to go home and remember how much you love it there and never come home to me are you?" he put his hands on her hips.

"Never. I will always come home to you," she smiled as she kissed him.

"I still don't like it, Mione. There's been a rise in death eaters reappearing seeking revenge lately. I don't want anything to happen to you. You shouldn't go alone."

"I'll be fine. I've handled my share." she shrugged it off.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Even Harry has enough sense to be concerned."

"Because he has a son. He has to be concerned. The last thing he wants is for James to grow up like he did."

"Mione, I'm still concerned. Nothing is going to change that. Just please promise me you'll be careful."

"Promise," she smiled.

* * *

"Mum? I'm home!" Hermione stepped through the door to the house she grew up in. It still seemed the exact same. It still smelled of vanilla from the candles her mum burned, and pictures still lined the walls. Too many, she had always thought. But she smiled when she saw the moving pictures of her and Fred she had sent to them. She loved the fact that her parents were so open to magic, so encouraging. "Dad? Mum?" she walked through the living room. She couldn't believe they weren't there. They were expecting her. It wasn't like them.

"Mummy and daddy aren't home right now," she heard a voice from the hall.

Instinctively, she pulled out her wand and aimed a curse at the figure. She recognized the mask. It had been so long, she had forgotten the fear that filled her every fiber when she saw it. Though Voldemort was no longer around, it still had the same effect. Because she knew what these people were capable of. She knew what they did to innocent people. "Where the hell are they?"

"I told you. They aren't home. They'll be back. And when they do, they'll find their useless, magicless daughter," the voice cackled. It made her cringe, it reminded her so much of Bellatrix. But she knew that couldn't be.

She fired a curse but missed and before she knew it, there was a cloud of smoke from a potion thrown in her direction. Her vision faded, but she stayed conscious enough to see that the person was no longer standing in her house. She collapsed and closed her eyes unwillingly, wishing she had Fred there with her more than anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke to the sound of her parents' worried voices yelling her name. She felt dizzy and groggy. The light was too bright for her and she wanted nothing more than to go back to bed. "Mum? Dad? What's going on? Why are you yelling?" she asked, dazed.

"Oh, sweetheart, we were so worried!" her mother cradled her in her arms, her father soon joining. She was confused. They were hugging her as if she had been hurt. She suddenly realized she was on the living room floor. "Did I fall?"

"Honey, we don't know. We came home from shopping for you and found you laying here," her father was holding back tears. "You don't remember what happened?"

"No. I don't remember anything," she suddenly realized she was scared. Why was she so scared? "I must have hit my head," she rubbed it, checking for pain. "Guess I'm okay now though," she stood up shakily.

"Sweetie, are you sure?" her mother asked and only let go of her when she nodded.

"Aren't we supposed to go out for your birthday?" she smiled, trying to seem as though she felt perfectly normal. She knew how worried her parents could get. She didn't need anything to bother her mum on her day.

"Of course sweetie," she smiled back.

* * *

It had been two days since Hermione had left and Fred was starting to worry. "It's not like her, Gin. She always sends an owl at the very least. What if she's hurt?"

Ginny sympathized for her brother. The pain was so prominent on his face. She was fairly certain the last time she had seen it was when George got his ear cut off and no one knew if he was going to wake up and be alright. She cradled her son in her arms, knowing how worried he must be. If Harry had gone off and didn't send anything she'd be beyond panic. "Fred, I'm sure she's alright. She's tough. She's probably just having fun with her parents and hasn't realized she hasn't owled."

"Ginny, don't you give me that load of bull. I can hear it in your voice. You know this isn't like her."

"Fred, if it'll make you feel better, we'll call her parents. I still have their number. And dad still has a phone at home," she put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on. Let's go over there and you'll see," she was still trying to reassure herself. She hated to get so worried, but it was true. It was not like Hermione to not send word. Especially with the rise in death eaters reemerging recently. Once they arrived at her parents via the floo network, they were greeted by Mrs. Weasley rushing over to grab James.

"How is my grandson? I've missed you so much!" she held him up and smiled.

"Mum, you saw him three days ago," she rolled her eyes, smiling.

"That's too long to not see my grandbaby!" she defended herself.

"Does dad still have his muggle phone here, mum?" Fred cut them both off, not wanting to wait to hear her voice.

"I believe so. It's in the garage," she responded, confused by his haste. Ginny told her mother she'd explain later as Fred dragged her away.

Ginny dialed the numbers on her phone, putting the receiver to her ear. She had much better phone manners and insisted on doing the calling in case Hermione's parents answered. "Hello, Mrs. Granger?"

Fred stood impatiently tapping his foot as he listened to Ginny's side of the conversation.

"What do you mean?" "How?" "Yes, yes, I think that would be good. Thank you."

Fred felt as if he had been punched in the gut when he saw Ginny's face turn sad as she hung up the phone. "Gin, please tell me she's not hurt," he pleaded.

"I'm not sure," she paused. "I've never heard of anything like it. Her mother says she doesn't remember being a witch," her words hung in her state of confusion.

"What do you mean she doesn't remember?" he was panicking. It was official. He knew he shouldn't have let her go alone. Something happened to her and it was his fault.

"Well, she said that they found her unconscious two days ago. She seemed to be okay but she got really freaked out when she saw the moving pictures of you and her. And when her parents tried to return her wand to her. She also said she found a broken glass bottle. Which sounds like some sort of potion. But I've never heard of a potion that can take away magic."

"She doesn't remember?" he asked slowly, feeling the lump in his throat growing bigger by the second. "Gin, you need to call Harry and Ron. We have to go get her!"

"I know. Her mother said she thinks we should come see her. That maybe it would bring back her memories. She's really worried. She said Hermione will barely come out of her room. She refuses to believe she's a witch. Go tell dad. Maybe he can find something at the ministry. I'm going to send and owl to Harry and Ron. We can all go out there," she stopped and put a hand on her brother's arm. "Fred, it'll be alright. I promise. We'll fix this. We'll get her back," she hugged him, suddenly feeling the tears in her own eyes. It terrified her. The fact that someone could take away all those memories. The thought of losing her best friend. It was so much to take him.

"What about James? We can't take him if there's any kind of risk. You shouldn't even be going," he sniffed. He hated his sister see him cry. He hated crying.

"I'll take him to Bill and Fleur's. He'll be happy to play with Victoire," she responded, knowing that her brother would protect her son with his life, having a small daughter of his own. She knew her mother wouldn't mind taking him, but the burrow had been attacked before. Shell Cottage was as safe a place she could imagine for her son. "I have to go. It's Hermione. She's my best friend."

"Alright. Go take James and we'll all meet back here. Please hurry, Gin. I need to get to her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for reviewing!**

Fred was certain he had never felt so nervous as he did standing outside Hermione's parents' house. He looked to Ginny, who was gripping Harry's hand. He could see it on all of their faces and it made his stomach sink. All of them were afraid. More afraid than he had seen them even while battling Voldemort and his followers. He thought the tears might start as soon as Hermione's mother opened the door, a look of sorrow on her face. Even she knew something was wrong with her daughter. Something that none of them knew how to fix. Even she was afraid she had lost her Hermione. "Fred, Ginny, Harry, Ron, it's good to see you," she embraced Fred, sadly. "I wish it was under better circumstances."

"How is she?" Harry was the first one to find his voice.

"She seems fine. She made me take down everything that was magical. I've never seen my daughter so frightened. It's as though she had no clue this whole other world existed. Do you know anything?" she asked, hopefully.

"No," Harry replied sadly. "But we'll find out. We'll get her back."

"Come in. I told her you were coming."

"And she agreed to see us?" Ron asked.

"Well," she sighed. "She doesn't like it. But I think this is the best chance we have at getting her back. And I know she's not going to like it, and her father and I aren't too fond of it, but we've agreed that you should take her back home with you. Maybe if she settles back in her normal life, she'll remember. Or at the very least, someone can figure out something that can help her."

They all nodded, understandingly as they walked through the door. "Hermione?" Ginny was the first one to speak as she saw her friend. She looked the same, except for the expression on her face. It was cold and bitter, not like her friend.

"I don't understand why you're here. I'm fine. At least I was until all this magical stuff popped up," she crossed her arms.

"Sweetie, it didn't just pop up. It's inside you. It's been inside you since you were a little girl. You loved it. You were so excited and proud to go to Hogwarts," her mother responded.

"No. That never happened!" she yelled, angry. She didn't understand how she had this whole set of memories that now everyone was telling her weren't real. "Why are you doing this? Is this a joke?"

"Mione, I know this is hard," Ginny stepped forward and sat on the chair across from her. "I know you don't understand. But something happened to you. Someone attacked you."

"No, no one attacked me," she shook her head, her eyes tearing up. She just wanted to understand everything. But how could she accept that someone had tampered with her brain? That someone had taken such control of her?

"We're going to figure this out. We're going to help you," Harry assured her. And for some reason, it eased her a little bit. There was something familiar about his tone.

"We just want you back," Fred's voice nearly cracked. He hated the way the others looked at him. So full of pity.

"Think back to what happened, Mione. Think back to when your mum and dad found you. You don't remember how you got on the floor? If we were lying, or trying to trick you, why would you have a wand? Or those pictures that you made her take down? I know its hard to understand because you have your own set of memories, but someone put them there. They aren't real," Ginny tried to reason.

"But if they're not real, why do I feel like they are?" She put her head in her hands, crying now.

Fred felt as if his heart was breaking. He hated seeing her cry. And more than anything he hated that he couldn't do anything for her. He wanted so badly to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. But he couldn't do anything. And it killed him.

* * *

Hermione walked through the door of the flat with the people who said they were her friends. She still felt nauseous from what they called apparating. She was certain she never wanted to do it again. She looked around and saw so many of the moving pictures like the ones at her house. But they had all of them in it. She felt overwhelmed. She had agreed to come back with them, at the urging of her parents. And after a long several days of listening to them talk about and demonstrate magic, she had finally accepted that it existed. But she still had no memories of these people. Of this place that they said was her home. All she had was a slightly familiar feeling. Not enough for her to feel comfortable. "So where do I sleep?"

Fred suddenly looked dumbfounded. It hadn't occurred to him that he wouldn't be sleeping with her anymore. She didn't remember him. How could he expect her to sleep in the same bed as him. It was something he had taken for granted for so long. So many things he had taken for granted. The smell of her hair on his pillow. Her laugh. The way her nose crinkled when she was puzzled by something. "There's a room at the beginning of the hall on the left. You should be comfortable in there."

He watched her as she walked into the room, investigating it. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Ron. "She'll remember, mate. She has to."

"I'm going to help her settle in," Ginny spoke as she walked back into the bedroom.

* * *

"So we've been best friends since we were kids?" Hermione asked the young redhead curiously.

"Yeah. You've always been there for me. You even helped me get over my nerves when it came to Harry. You helped get us together," she nodded. It felt normal sitting with her. But they were strangers.

"I loved him didn't I? Fred?" she asked slowly, her eyes on the floor.

"Very much so. I had never seen you so happy. I thought you two were going to get married," she smiled sadly. A week ago, she really did think it. Now, she had no idea. This new Hermione, if they couldn't get the old one back, might not love Fred. He might lose the love of his life. She felt tears in her eyes as she thought of it. She couldn't imagine the thought of losing Harry now. Not after so much together. And Fred could only watch.

"It must hurt him. This situation," she saw Ginny nod. "I don't mean to be different. To hurt anyone. I wish I could just remember everything!" she was so frustrated.

"You will, Mione. I promise, we'll find a way to make it happen. But until then, I'm just glad to have you here. To be able to talk to you. To know you aren't hurt or captured or worse," she trailed off, not waiting to say it.

"You must have been a really good friend to be so worried."

"I tried."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to my reviewers! I appreciate all the feedback! Glad you all seem to like it so far!**

Hermione spent the rest of the night in her bedroom after Ginny left. She didn't want to talk to everyone. She knew everyone was worried, but she needed time alone. This was all so much to take in and it was giving her a headache. She looked around the room. It was plain. Like no one had stayed in it. She closed her eyes and tried so hard to remember. But nothing worked. All she saw was the memories that were apparently false. Her first kiss. Her first dance. Her high school graduation. Getting her first car. How could it all be so real if it wasn't? She closed her eyes and eventually fell into dreams.

The next morning when she woke up, she smelled eggs and bacon and pancakes. They were her favorites. She smiled as she walked out of the bedroom to the source. She saw him standing in the kitchen, flipping the pancakes in the pan with his wand. She leaned against the doorway, unsure whether she wanted to say anything. It was strange, watching him perform magic. But it was something special. He looked so happy. She walked slowly out to the kitchen and leaned on the counter. "Smells good."

He turned around and smiled. "You look good," he leaned in toward her but quickly stopped himself when she jumped back. "I'm sorry," he frowned. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. It'll take some getting used to," she felt so guilty. He was only doing what was natural to him. "I know that we used-"

"Hermione, please don't use the term us in the past. I understand you don't remember. And I won't pressure you. But I'm not going to give up on you. And if we can't restore your old memories," he stopped and smiled slightly. "Well, I got you to love me once."

His passion for her made her feel uncomfortable and comforted at the same time. She nodded, not knowing what else to say. She obviously loved him once. Why couldn't she do it again? Though she wanted to focus on becoming friends with the people she seemed to once be so close to before she could focus on loving anyone. "I must have felt lucky to have someone who loved me so much."

"Not nearly as lucky as I was," he replied quietly as he turned and grabbed the plates of food. "I thought you might be hungry."

"It's my favorites," she smiled.

"I thought some things might stay the same," he gave a half smile.

* * *

"Dad, haven't you guys been able to find anything? What in bloody hell is the use of the ministry of magic if they can't help her?" Fred was angry. He didn't mean to take it out on his father. He knew he was working hard to help. But he was so frustrated. He had barely seen Hermione the past week. It seemed she was avoiding him more and more. It was driving him insane.

"Fred, we're working on it. This is very dark magic. And there aren't as many potion masters who are on the side of good as there used to be. Son, I know you're hurting. But you have to be patient."

"Would you be patient if it were mum?" his question was simple but had the effect he intended. His father stopped in his tracks and looked at him.

"I'll do everything I can. You have to trust that we're working on it."

* * *

"Are you alright, mate?" George walked into the backroom at the shop. He knew the answer. His brother was anything but okay. It had been 3 weeks since Hermione had come back, and still no memories.

"I slipped, mate. I kissed her. She said she needs time away from me. That the fact that I love her is making it hard to be around me. I thought we were growing closer again. And we were watching a movie and it just felt like it used to. She even let me put an arm around her. And then I kissed her," he stopped and looked up at his brother. "She's moving in with Ginny and Harry."

"I'm sorry, mate. Maybe it's not so bad. Harry and Ginny will talk to her. Maybe they can even make her remember how much she loves you. Maybe seeing them so happy together will jog something in her brain that will make her want to be with you again. It might take some time, but you'll get her back. Katie's talking to some connections she had though the US quidditch team. They might know something that could help."

"I feel so lost."

"I know, Freddie, but it will be okay. It has to be."

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Ginny," Hermione smiled at her friend. She had seen Ginny almost everyday since she came back, and had never felt closer to anyone. Talking to her felt so natural. She supposed it was because they had been such good friends before, but no one else felt that way to her. She'd have gone crazy without her.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Is it really that bad with Fred?" she looked so sad. She felt awful for her brother. She felt as though she were betraying him by having Hermione stay with her, but she knew he didn't see it that way.

"It's not that it's bad with him. He's a lot of fun. And he's been really sweet. I just feel like I'm leading him on being around him. He loves me so much and I can't return those feelings. I think it's best to just not be around him for a while."

"You being here is not going to make his feelings go away, you know."

"Maybe not. But I can't stand the way he looks at me sometimes. How can I love someone I don't know?" she asked and received a sympathetic look. "Maybe someday I'll remember. But until then, I just don't feel right staying there."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm not sure how long I want this to last. I don't think it will be as long as the last one. But it'll have a while to go still. **

"Morning, Harry," Hermione smiled as she entered the living room. "And good morning James," she ruffled the toddler's hair.

"Mione, how are you feeling?"

"I'm not sick. I just can't remember," she gave him a pointed look. She was tired of everyone asking how she was feeling. She knew the real question they weren't asking. 'Do you remember yet?' She hated that she couldn't. She hated that she felt like an outsider in her own body. Like she had taken over someone else's life.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean-" he stopped. "Did you sleep well?" He smiled when she nodded. "You know, I forgot how much I missed living with you and Ron."

"Is it strange that I feel like I missed it too?" She was relieved when he shook his head. "Is Fred mad?" she asked sadly. She hated to think that she had upset someone who seemed to love her so much. She wished she could remember everything for his sake.

"He could never be mad at you," he smiled. "He's sad. He misses you. And I don't just mean the old you. He misses this you too. He loves you, everything about you. And while you may not remember the magic, there's still plenty of muggle things about you that are the same. The same things he loved before."

"Harry, I know I've been really scared about the whole thing. But can you maybe teach me? Magic, I mean."

He laughed at the thought of it. He never thought he'd hear those words come out of her mouth. "Of course."

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because you, Hermione Granger, were the most brilliant witch I've ever met. You've taught me more than I ever taught you," his smiled faded. "I wouldn't be alive today without you. You stayed with me at my lowest points. You've always been there for me. Aside from Ginny, you've been the most important person in my life. You're the sister I never had."

"I wish I could remember it. Everything. Isn't there a spell or something that we can try? I know I didn't want to resort to magical things to fix me, but I'm so tired of everyone being so sad," tears suddenly started. "I'm tired of being so sad. It seems like I had this wonderful life with the best friends I could have asked for. But you're not the friends I remember. I remember muggle friends. A muggle boyfriend. A normal high school."

"Why don't you tell me about some of it? It might help. Maybe it can give us a clue," he put an arm around her shoulder, trying to reassure her. He waited for her to nod before he spoke again. "Let's start with your friends."

She wiped her eyes and straightened up. "Well, my best friend was Gina. She was gorgeous. Funny and smart and witty. But a complete firecracker. We've been friends since the 3rd grade when she kicked a boy who was teasing me. She never let anyone tease anyone and get away with it," she laughed.

"Sounds like Gin," he smiled.

"And then there was her boyfriend. Harold. He was such a sweetheart, but had a knack for getting himself into trouble. And his best friend, Ryan. He was something else. Fiercely protective, but a bit of a temper. He was my first real kiss."

"Mione, this all sounds like your life. Just magic free. It's like Hermione lite," he laughed. "I don't think your memories are gone. I think they've been corrupted."

"Like a virus?" she was happy when he nodded. She finally felt like she was getting somewhere.

* * *

"Fred, I'm not saying give up on her, but I don't want you to set yourself up to get hurt again," Ginny sighed.

"I can't get hurt anymore than I already have been. I lost the girl I love. And I have to sit back and watch her want to be with everyone but me. I have to do something. It's bee two weeks since she moved in with you. I've given her space, hoping she'd come back around. But she isn't. So if I can't make her remember, maybe I can get her to fall in love with me again."

"Fred, I'm working on it-"

"Well it's not bloody working!"

"Don't you dare yell at me Fred Weasley! This is not my fault! And all I've done is try to help you out!" She stood up and pointed a finger at him. She wished she was taller. It might have been more intimidating.

He stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. "I forgot how what a bloody pistol you are, Gin," he put an arm around her. "I don't mean to be mad at you. I'm so frustrated with all this. I don't know what else to do. I have to get her back."

"Alright. I'll help you. But only indirectly. I don't want to push her. I don't feel right," she smiled when he hugged her excitedly. "You are completely mad," she shook her head.

* * *

"Hermione, will you get the door?" She called from the kitchen where she was pretending to clean.

"Of course," she put down her book and walked to the door. When she opened it, she wasn't sure if she should feel happy or annoyed. Fred stood in front of her, a crooked smile on his face, holding a book under his arm. "Can I help you?"

He handed her the book. "I wanted to give you this. It was always one of your favorites. And I thought you might enjoy the chance to experience it again for the first time," he replied thoughtfully.

She smiled without thinking. That had always been her wish when she finished a good book. "Thank you Fred. That's very sweet." She had to admit, she could understand why the old her had been attracted to him. He seemed to sweet and thoughtful and loving. And he was easy on the eyes. "And what do you want in return?" she eyed him. He smiled because it was so familiar a look. It was the same look she had given him when he asked her to accompany him out as a favor all those years ago. There it was. That spark that told him the old Hermione was still in there. His Hermione.

"Well, I was hoping I could convince you to come out with me. Hermione, I know you don't remember me or us. And I understand that. I'm not asking you to fall in love with me or marry me or anything. I'd just like the chance to take you out on a real date. I'll even drive," he grinned when she smiled.

"You know how to drive?" she sounded surprised.

"Dad taught me a few years ago. George and I learned to fly a car when we were 14. But mum put a stop to that when Ron and Harry flew it to Hogwarts," he laughed, thinking about it. "We can go to muggle London. And have a dinner in a muggle restaurant-"

"Okay," she sighed, smiling. "I'll go out with you. No need to drive. No need for muggle London. I don't want to go to some big fancy restaurant. No pressure, alright?"

"Deal!" he responded excitedly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews again!**

Ginny opened the door laughing at the sight of Fred, dressed in a button down shirt, dress slacks and holding flowers. "I think this is the first time you've ever knocked."

"Yeah, yeah," he shrugged her teasing off as he walked in. "Is she ready?" When Ginny nodded he sat on the couch, where Harry was holding James. "How's my favorite nephew?" he tickled the toddler's feet, smiling at his giggles.

"He's your only nephew," Harry laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Not for long. Katie is convince she's having a boy," Ginny smiled as she joined them. "Though George thinks it will be a girl."

"Both of them are too stubborn. They could settle their whole bet if they'd just let the healers tell them," he laughed.

"Hi Fred," Hermione walked in. He smiled at the sight of her. Her hair was straightened, her dress was very much like the one she wore the night he first took her out. She looked exactly as he remembered her the night he fell for her.

"Nice dress," Ginny raised her eyebrows.

Hermione blushed a bit. "I hope you don't mind. You said I could borrow whatever I wanted, right?"

"Of course! It looks good on you," she beamed. She couldn't believe Hermione had made herself look like that on her own. Fred was right. She was in there. She was going to come back to them. She could feel it.

"So are you ready then?" Fred stood up and smiled when she nodded. "You sure you don't mind the apparating?"

"I've gotten more used to it. I don't feel sick anymore," she walked up and surprised him when she grabbed his arm to apparate with him.

* * *

"So this is an interesting choice. I mean, I know I said no fancy dinner, but I didn't imagine a dive bar," she laughed.

"It's not a dive bar. I'm insulted," he feigned hurt. "You of all people should know better than to just a book by its cover."

"Touche," she nodded as she walked with him though the door. She was speechless when she got inside. It was bright and beautiful. A skylight full of stars illuminated the space, along with candles on the walls and tables. All of the tables were small and each had two padded chairs she would have expected to find in the parlor in her parents' house. "It's beautiful," she smiled at him. It was quiet and cozy. It was perfect.

"I thought you might like it. They have the best desserts I've ever had," he grinned.

She was pleasantly surprised when he pulled out her chair for her to sit down. "So tell me about you. I don't know much more than what Ginny, Harry and Ron have told me."

"Hopefully they've told you all good things," he laughed, relieved when she nodded.

"It must be weird. Feeling like you have to get to know someone again who you've known for so long," she sighed. "I'm sorry. You don't have to explain your life to me. Tell me about the shop. Ginny says you have one in the states."

"It's been quite good actually. Getting more and more popular every year. The store in the states is good, but still so small that Verity, one of our employees, can run it on her own with a couple of people she's hired. Since George and Katie moved back after the wedding, she's happy to run the store herself."

"It must be exciting. Was it always your dream?"

"Georgie and I have always sold our products. We used to do it via owl, until mum found out. Then we had to be more discreet. But after we left Hogwarts in our 7th year, we opened it up finally. With Harry's help of course. Couldn't have done it without him."

"So you didn't graduate then?" she seemed surprised.

He laughed. "Oh, no. We didn't. Made a grand exit. Fireworks and flying. And a swamp in the hall. It was bloody brilliant." She couldn't help but notice the sparkle in his eyes as he talked about it. "You never officially finished. Nor did Harry, Ron or Ginny. Of course, you all went back for your NEWTS. But George and I never saw the point. We had our dream. You all were going to the ministry to work, so it was required, officially. Ginny went back because of mum. She had a fit when Gin told her she didn't want to go," he laughed, thinking of their mum so red and frustrated, and for once it wasn't aimed at him and George.

"She never told me," she smiled. "So I just left? I was like a rebel?" She seemed excited suddenly. It sounded so unlike her to not finish school.

"They really didn't tell you anything important did they?" he chuckled. "You all left to go find pieces of Voldemort's soul and destroy them. It was a noble cause. You were all gone for months. We were in hiding, hoping one day we'd get to see you again. And then you came back and fought in the final battle at Hogwarts."

"And then you reopened the shop?"

"We did. And it's almost doubled in business every year."

"Sounds wonderful. To be able to live your dream. Do you ever wish you'd done things differently?"

"No," he answered simply.

* * *

"You're sure you're not ready to go home? It's getting late," he teased.

"Come on. It's been so long since I've had fun. I don't care where it is. Let's go. I want to be spontaneous," she grinned.

"Now this is a new Hermione I could get used to," he smiled. "Come on, then. How do you feel about swimming?"

"Love it! I don't have a bathing suit at Ginny's."

He thought for a moment, on challenging her as he once did. But he was afraid she would run away from him again. "I still have one at the flat," he offered.

She nodded and took his arm before the disapparated.

When they arrived, she took a look around as he went in to search for her swimsuit. She stared at the picture of her and Fred. They were spinning, her in his arms, kissing. Happy. She didn't understand how someone she must have loved so much could be lost to her memory.

"Ready, love?" he stopped when he saw her looking at the picture, which she immediately put down.

"Of course," she smiled. "I'll go change," she took the two piece from him. "I suppose even if I had a one piece you wouldn't have brought it out."

"Not for all the money in the world, love," he grinned as she walked in the first bedroom. It was so good to spend time with her again. She may not be in his bed every night, but this was better than he had hoped for.

When she walked out, she spun around, much to his surprise and delight. "You approve?"

He smiled. This felt like his Hermione. Not shy or worried about how he thought she looked. But it had taken him years to get to that point with her. This girl had no fear. "Very much so," he nodded.

"Well then go change and lets go," she smiled.

"Don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

"You going to stand there and stare or are you going to join me?" he called out teasingly from the water. She hadn't even seen him go in.

She stared at him for a moment, the way the moonlight illuminated his wet skin. He was something else. Her previous boyfriends had sure never looked like him. "I dunno, I thought I might enjoy the view," she called back, smiling. She was surprised at how natural she felt with him. No nerves or fear.

"I'm not going to complain. Not for a few minutes anyway," he smiled. "Do that little twirl thing again," he laughed, imitating the motion with his finger.

She shook her head as she walked forward, her feet slowly sinking in the sand under the water. "It's cold," she complained.

"I could warm you up, love," he grinned as he walked toward her.

"Not necessary," she rolled her eyes, smiling. She already felt warmer now that she was nearly shoulder deep in the water. "Have we ever done this?"

"Not here," he stepped closer to her. "But there was an incident similar a few years ago. Except then, my dad caught us. And you weren't wearing that beautiful little bikini," he winked.

"We weren't-" she stopped and raised her eyebrows.

He laughed. "No. Not yet, anyway. My family sure had wonderful timing."

"Well, I suppose that would have been less embarrassing," she smiled.

"You're really beautiful you know."

"Fred," she smiled.

"No pressure. I'm only stating a fact," he laughed. "I like this spontaneous side of you."

"That so?" she grinned


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry guys. My internet has been down so I havent been able to update. But now that I have it back I'm going to try to update much more efficiently! Thank you all for the reviews!**

Fred handed Hermione a drink as he sat with her on the couch. "You sure you don't want to take you back to Gin and Harry's? he smiled as she yawned. He was so happy she wanted to continue to spend time with him. The past few weeks they had been on several dates and she had even let him kiss her. Things may not be the same as they were before, but he was starting to feel closer to her everyday.

"Nope. I'm perfectly comfortable here," she stretched out, leaning on him. It was true. In more than one way. Spending time at the flat, she felt strangely comfortable. It's as though subconsciously she knew who she really was.

"Well I certainly won't complain about having you here," he kissed the top of her head softly.

"How'd you know this was my favorite movie?" she smiled sleepily as he turned on Gone With the Wind. He honestly thought the movie was boring, but she loved it so much.

"You've made me watch it several times over the years," he laughed. "I never could say no to you when you started pouting."

"You must have been a wonderful boyfriend," she snuggled closer to him as he put an arm around her. "Ron told me I had never been as happy as when I was with you," she smiled.

"That little brother of mine sure has grown up," he laughed. "Did he tell you I had never been as happy as when I was with you?"

She nodded. "Fred, can I sleep here tonight?"

"Of course," he smiled. "The extra bedroom is still made up."

She paused for a minute. "Can I sleep with you?"

He laughed. "You shouldn't even have to ask," he pulled her closer and kissed her quickly.

* * *

"Mione, Mione, wake up!"

She woke up with a gasp, looking around frantically. When she saw Fred's worried face, she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"What's wrong?" he gently stroked her back.

"Fred, I've been having nightmares. And I didn't want to say anything but they won't go away," she looked at him. "I didn't want to worry anyone. But they just feel so real."

"Tell me about them then. Maybe it'll help to talk about them," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she sat up next to him.

"Well most of them are kind of blurry. Like terrible eyes and screaming. And a bright green light," she spoke quietly, still shaken. He knew immediately she was seeing visions of Voldemort and probably their journey and the final battle. "But this last one wasn't like that. I was in my parents house. And I heard this awful cackling laughter. And there was smoke. And I was so scared. And all I wanted was you," she felt a tear run down her cheek.

"You think you're remembering?" he pulled her closer. All he had wanted was for her to remember everything, but he hadn't thought of how terrifying it might be for her to piece it all together. He suddenly felt guilty.

"I don't know. Maybe. It all seemed so familiar. And how much I wanted you in that moment. I've never felt anything like it," she stroked his arm that was wrapped around her stomach protectively.

"It's okay, Mione. Just try not to think about it. You're safe here with me."

"I know," she leaned her head against his chest. "Just please don't leave me."

He felt awful. He had never seen Hermione so scared. Though he knew it wasn't his Hermione but just the look on her face was enough to break his heart. "I'll never leave you, baby."

* * *

"Fred, how's Mione?" George walked out of the back room of the shop.

"She's good. She's still having nightmares. But since she's with Gin and Katie and Alicia tonight, I think she'll be okay." Ginny had thought a girls night would be good for her.

"Listen, Freddie, I've been thinking. Veritaserum forces you to tell the truth right?" Fred nodded slowly, not sure where his brother was going with this. "So it reaches the subconscious. And if Mione is having nightmares about her past, then it's all there in her subconscious. So perhaps with the right components, then we can change it. So it doesn't force out the truth," he stopped, smiling when he saw the light in Fred's brain come on.

"It'll force it in," he grinned. "Georgie, you're brilliant!"

"It'll take some time to work out. Especially without having a potions master. But I figure between the two of us, we can get it done. It's just going to be difficult since we don't really have a test subject like most of our concoctions. But I think we can make it work. Percy knows a guy in the ministry who's really good with potions who might be able to help us too."

"But what if it just gives her more nightmares?" Fred suddenly found his smile fading.

"Well that's a problem. But she seems to be remembering slowly. So maybe it'll make it happen quickly so she'll remember who she is and if she remembers herself, she won't be scared of it anymore."

"Maybe. I just don't want her to be hurt."

"We'll do some research and see if we can fix it. If there's any question of it working right, we won't try it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but borrowed some parts of the books for this chapter :-)**

"Mione, there's no pressure to do this," Fred assured her softly as he held out the vial of remixed veritaserum.

"No, if it's going to make me remember, I want to do it."

"We can't make any guarantees. It's not been tested, since you're the first case like this. We're pretty certain it should work like it's supposed to, but there's no way to know," George added.

She crossed her arms. "I don't care. I'm tired of not knowing who I am. I've been here with you all for 3 months. And all I have are glimpses of things that go bump in the night. No happy memories of you all. How would you feel?" she felt the sting of tears in the eyes. "I need to do this."

"What if something goes wrong?" Fred looked to George, worried.

"I think the worst case scenario is that it doesn't work," George frowned. "Percy assured me there's nothing that can hurt her."

"See?" she took the vial from him. "No risk. Only the possibility of reward," she drank it quickly before either of them could respond. "Look. I'm fi-" he words faded as her eyes closed and she fell to the floor.

"Hermione!" Fred rushed over to her, picking up up. "You said it wouldn't hurt her!" he turned to George who was on the floor next to him.

"Freddie, I swear, Percy told me it wouldn't!" he turned back to Hermione and felt her neck. "She's still alive. Her hearts fine. I think she's just passed out," he added, relief apparent in his voice. He couldn't bear for something to happen to Hermione. "Maybe we should get Gin," he responded and disapparated quickly when Fred nodded.

* * *

_Hermione walked down the halls of Hogwarts express with neville, another first year. "Come on Neville. Someone has to have seen it. She opened another compartment door to find a dark haired boy with glasses and a bright red haired boy. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then." she said when she saw the red haired boy had his wand raised. _

_"Er-alright," he cleared his throat and recited a spell while waving his wand at the old rat he had. _

_"Are you sure that's a real spell?" she huffed. "Well it's not very good, is it? I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. Who are you?"_

_She saw the raven haired boy look at his friend, who responded first. "I'm Ron Weasley."_

_"Harry Potter," the dark haired boy added._

* * *

_"At least no one of the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent," Hermione looked to Malfoy and felt a surge of confidence when she saw the smug look on his face disappear._

_"Nobody asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood," he spat at her. The next thing she knew, Flint was in front of Malfoy to keep Fred and George from jumping on him. Alicia was yelling at him, and Ron had pulled out his wand, pointing it at Malfoy, muttering a spell that went extremely awry._

* * *

_I'm not sure this is going to work," Hermione warned the twins as the drank the ageing potion. "I'm sure Dumbledore will have thought of this." She found herself annoyed when the twins and Lee ignored her. _

_"Ready?" Fred asked. "C'mon, then- I'll go first-" she watched him pull a piece of parchment from his pocket and step over the line, followed by George. She hid her smile as she watched both of them fly across the room and land with long white beards on their faces. _

* * *

_"Fred, this isn't funny. Tell me where we're going," she groaned as he continued to hold his hands over her eyes as he walked her forward. _

_"Surprise, love. You wouldn't want to ruin it would you?" he teased._

_"You know I don't like surprises. Besides, it's my birthday. Don't you think I should get to choose what we do?" she pouted._

_"Oh, you'll get to choose what we do, love. I'm just choosing where we do it," he purred as he kissed her neck. "Now only a few more steps."_

_"Couldn't you have just apparated us to the exact spot you wanted to go?" she laughed._

_"Would have taken away from the anticipation," he grinned. "We're here anyway," he moved his hands and she could see again. _

_She looked around, surprised. She didn't even recognize the pond by the burrow. It was lit by small floating lights and surrounded flowers. "When did a path get put in?" she smiled. _

_"Georgie's been helping me. I just wanted to do something special for your birthday. I love you, Mione."_

_"I love you too," she kissed him._

* * *

"How long has she been out?" Harry asked as he and Ginny arrived at the flat.

"About an hour," Fred's eyes never left her as he stroked her hair gently.

"What on earth would make you guys do such a thing?" Ginny scolded them.

"We were just trying to help her. We gave her a choice. She wanted to do it," George replied quietly.

"Of course she did! She wants nothing more than to remember everything! But you should have talked to someone first," Ginny sat on the bed next to her friend and brother.

"Gin, give them a break. You would have done it too," Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "We all would've done anything to get her back. And if she wanted to do it, you know there would've been no stopping her."

"She'll wake up, right?" she suddenly looked worried.

"She'll wake up. She's stubborn as hell," Ron walked in the room. "And when she does, she'll remember everything," he tried to smile at his sister.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hermione smiled as she held baby James. She couldn't believe Ginny and Harry had a baby boy. She looked to the baby, with his tuft of dark hair and bright eyes. He looked just like Harry. "He's so wonderful," she looked at the young couple. They were so happy. _

_"Looks like he loves his Aunt Hermione," Ginny beamed. She watched as her son grasped Hermione's finger. _

_"Hey little guy, don't get any ideas," Fred tickled the baby's stomach softly, getting a giggle in return. "He's beautiful, sis," he wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulder. _

_"He is, isn't he?" she smiled. "Looks just like his daddy."_

_"Can't believe you have a son, mate," Ron smiled. "Hopefully he won't get Ginny's temper," he laughed._

_Hermione looked to Fred, holding the baby now. He looked so natural with him. She would love to see Fred with a baby of his own. She knew he'd make a wonderful father. And she realized when she watched him how much she wanted one of her own as well. Maybe someday._

* * *

_"Alicia is moving in with me," Ron smiled at Hermione and Harry. He had finally worked up the nerve to ask her and she had agreed, much to his surprise. _

_"Oh, Ron, that's wonderful!" Hermione hugged him. She was so happy he had found Alicia. She knew he was crushed when Fay left him to further her career in the states. But when he found Alicia again, she knew he would be fine. She made him so happy. "So does that mean you're finally going to ask her to marry you?" she laughed when he turned red. _

_"I don't know."_

_"Come on, mate. It's been 3 years. It's not like you haven't known each other for years," Harry added, smiling. _

_"Hermione's been with Fred for almost 5 and they're not getting married!" he responded defensively._

_"That's because Fred is terrified of commitment. You know that," Hermione scowled. "I would've married him years ago if he would've asked. Besides, Fred doesn't have a ring. You do. Which means you want to. You're just too scared."_

_"I am not scared! I just want to make sure she wants to," he was turning red again, much to his friends' amusement. _

_"Mione, why don't you just tell him you want to get married?" Harry suggested, changing the subject for Ron's sake. _

_"Because I want him to want it. I don't mind waiting. I don't want to pressure him into anything," she sighed._

* * *

"Fred?" Hermione's eyes fluttered open slowly. She squinted at the bright light in the room. As she looked around, she noticed Ron laying in the corner. Ginny was asleep in Harry's arms against a wall. Fred as holding her hand.

He immediately was out of his daze when he heard her voice. "Mione!" he exclaimed as he hugged her.

"Fred, I'm so happy to see you," she held on to him.

"Is she awake?!" George ran into the room.

"Are you alright, Mione?" Ginny was suddenly at her bedside. Everyone was crowding around her.

"I'm fine. Jeez, you all look like hell," she smiled weakly.

"We were worried," Harry smiled. "You've looked better yourself," he teased, glad when he heard her giggle.

"I'm fine. Seriously," she sighed. She looked to Fred and smiled. "I believe you two fixed me."

His expression changed completely. "You remember?"

"Everything."

"Mione, I'm so happy to have you back!" He hugged her again. She was surprised when everyone else joined in with the hugs.

"How long was I out?" she frowned.

"About 8 hours," Ron replied slowly.

"It didn't feel like that long. Everything came back so fast."

"We need to tell your mum and dad!" Ginny suddenly exclaimed.

* * *

"So you're sure you're up for dinner with my mum and dad? We just got rid of everyone," Fred smiled suggestively.

"Yes, I'm sure. We have all the time in the world to be alone. I'd like to spend time with your family," she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him briefly. "Come on." she kept hold of him and disapparated with him to the burrow.

"Hermione, dear! It's so good to see you again!" Molly quickly rushed to the young girl, embracing her.

"Thank you Molly," she smiled. "It feels good to be back to my old self."

"Hermione, I know it's soon, but we need to talk about what happened to you," Arthur added quietly and quickly regretted it as Molly swatted his arm.

"It's really okay. I don't want to be worried that it's going to happen again," Hermione responded. "I don't really remember a face clearly. I remember her laughing. It was awful. It seemed so familiar though. Like I had heard it before. Which I suppose is possible with as many death eaters as we met over the years," she was thankful when Fred wrapped his arm around her waist protectively. "Does the ministry have any leads?"

"A few. There were a lot of break outs from Azkaban somehow. They think one of the death eaters in hiding somehow disguised themselves and freed as many as they could. But what we can't figure out is how any of them got past the dementors," Arthur frowned.

"Dad, can we talk about this later? This is supposed to be a celebration," Ron walked up behind his father. He smiled when Fred gave him a thankful nod.

"You're right. Come on, Molly spent all day making dinner and dessert," Arthur smiled at his wife.

* * *

"When are your parents coming up, dear?" Molly asked between bites of her meal.

"They'll be here in a day or so. They insisted on flying instead of letting me come down and get them," she laughed. "They haven't quite taken a liking to apparating."

"Well let them know that we'd like to have dinner with them one night," Arthur grinned. Hermione smiled, knowing how fascinated he was by her parents being muggles. Some things will never change.

"Are you going back to work soon?" Bill asked.

"I think I will. I need to speak with my boss still. But I'm eager to go back if they'll have me."

"Oh, I think they've missed you," Harry laughed. "They've gone through several temps trying to fill your position while you've been gone. It's been very stressful on your boss. He cant wait to get you back."

"Asks us about you every time we pass by him," Ron added, smiling.

* * *

"Mione, I'm really glad your back. I've missed you so much," Fred stroked her hair as they sat by the lake.

"I'm really sorry I didn't listen to you. I should have been more careful. I never would have imagined someone would have been waiting for me at my parents' house. I'm glad you didn't give up on me though," she smiled.

"I could never have given up on you."

"Fred, Hermione!" Ron rushed out of the house and stopped when he found them. "Katie's having the baby!" he grinned.

Fred jumped up immediately, grabbing Hermione's hand and following Ron back toward the house to the floo network.


	10. Chapter 10

"I have a son," George grinned as he stepped out into the waiting room where his family was sitting. He was immediately embraced by his mother and father.

"Another nephew," Molly's eyes were full of tears. "I'm so proud of you two. When can we meet him?"

"Soon, mum. Katie's holding him. I want her to have some time with him before she's surrounded by a room full of people."

"And the name?" Fred smiled, knowingly.

George sighed. "I honored our agreement. He is Fred Weasley II."

Fred laughed and Hermione looked to him confused. "What agreement? I don't remember hearing about this."

"We had a bet when we were starting the store. If my products sold more, he was to name his first born son after me. And if I lost, I would have done the same. Of course, I won," he smirked.

"You let a bet decide the name of your son?" Hermione held back a smile as she looked at George.

"To be fair, this was before Katie. But she knew about it. Of course, I wouldn't have agreed if she wasn't alright with it. We had backup rewards, but they were awful. Trust me. You don't want to know what I'd have to do if I didn't name him Fred," he smiled.

"You two are something else," she shook her head, smiling.

* * *

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione embraced her parents. "I'm so happy you made it alright. How was your flight?"

"Oh, honey, it was fine. I'm so glad to see you back to yourself," her mother smiled. "Where's Fred?"

"He's working. I thought we could go see the shop. I can't believe it's been so long since you've been up here. Oh, and tonight, Molly and Arthur would like you to come to dinner. It's really quite a celebration. George and Katie had their baby," she grinned.

"Of course we'd love to, sweetheart," her father planted a kiss on top of her head. "It's good to see you again."

"It feels good to be back," she nodded.

* * *

"Gin, is Fred here?" Hermione asked as she and her parents stepped through the doors to the shop.

"He's in the back. Hi Mr. and Mrs. Granger," she smiled as Hermione's mother gave her a hug.

"Good to see you again, Ginny," Mrs. Granger smiled. "Will you be at dinner with Harry and your son tonight? I'd love to finally meet him."

"Of course we'll be there. And James will be delighted. He loves meeting new people."

"Hello, love," Fred stepped behind Hermione and put an arm around her. "Hello Mr and Mrs Granger. Good to see you again. Under much better circumstances this time," he smiled as he shook her father's hand and received a hug from her mother. "I need to get back to the back room, but I'll see you for dinner," he smiled at them. "I'll meet you at the burrow, love," he kissed Hermione briefly.

"Should I take them over now?"

"Oh, I think Harry would like that," Ginny smiled. "He's got James over there."

"See you at dinner, then," she walked her parents over outside. "Mr. Weasley let me borrow his car so I could bring you over. So no need for flying or apparating," she smiled at her parents as they headed down toward muggle london.

"Oh, thank goodness," her mother sighed with relief.

* * *

Hermione laughed as her parents were bombarded by Molly and Arthur. She knew it wasn't often they got to interact with muggles, but it always amused her how fascinated by them Arthur was, especially since they have met more than a few times.

"So is George coming tonight?" Hermione asked Ron as they sat in the living room with Harry and James as the parents sat in the kitchen, talking over tea.

"I don't think so. Since Katie will be in another day or so with Fred, he doesn't want to leave them," he smiled. "I think Alicia is going to take some food over to them though. She said Katie can't stop smiling. Even when she sleeps," he laughed.

"I seem to remember your sister being the same way," she smiled, remembering Ginny the first couple of days after James was born. "Until she got home and barely got any sleep, that is."

"Mum says George is going to have his hands full. As payback for being such a pain in the arse as a child," he laughed. "I think it's actually given her joy to think about it."

"Ello Arry, Ron, Ermione," Fleur walked in the living room of the burrow, holding Victoire's hand.

"Fleur, how are you?" Hermione smiled politely. She liked Fleur, but didn't have much to talk about with her. It was always a bit awkward when Bill wasn't around.

"My feet urt," she frowned, then smiled again as she rubbed her slightly enlarged belly. "I ope theez one eez a boy," her smile grew wider.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I intended to post this one up right away but was having some issues with my computer. But thank you for the reviews**

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night with us?" Arthur asked Hermione's parents as everyone said goodnight.

"Oh, no, we couldn't be a burden. We have a hotel room in London. It's already paid on, so we really should enjoy the luxury," Mrs. Granger smiled. "But I look forward to lunch tomorrow," she hugged Molly.

"You're sure you don't mind us taking the car for the night? Hermione could drive us and bring it back," Mr. Granger shook Arthur's hand.

"Nonsense. You need a car and I trust you. After all, your daughter has looked after many of my children for years. Please, it needs some use," he smiled back at them.

"Goodnight Mum, Dad," Hermione hugged her parents. "I'll come see you tomorrow after I visit with Katie and George for a bit," she walked them out to the car and watched them drive off.

"Ready to go home?" Fred wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know I'm ready to get you to myself."

"Of course. It's been a long day," she closed her eyes as she leaned against him. She felt so relaxed. So peaceful in her lover's arms, the cool air on her face. She was startled when Fred suddenly yelled out her name and pushed her to the ground, hard. When she looked up and saw him, he was in a frenzy, wand in hand, curses flying out of the end of it. Her eyes searched the darkness.

"Hermione, go get Harry and Ron!" he yelled out at her.

She wanted to stand up and fight with him, but she realized her wand was inside. She quickly scrambled up and ran back to the burrow. "Harry! Ron!" she ran through the house furiously, stopping when she literally ran into Ron, almost knocking them over. "Fred. Death eaters," she panted as she grabbed her wand and ran back out, quickly followed by her friend. She immediately began throwing out stunning curses. She was relieved when she looked over and saw Ron, Harry and Ginny beside her.

"What's a matter dear? Don't want to play?" she heard a voice from her left. It was the same voice as the one from her parents house. Furiously, she tried to stun the woman but missed.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" she held her wand defensively. She felt like she was a teenager again in the war.

"You don't remember me? Funny how quickly you forget a face, dear," a stocky red haired woman stepped forward. She tried hard to place her face but couldn't. It was so familiar though.

"Carrow!" Ginny suddenly shouted angrily from beside her. Carrow. The siblings from Hogwarts when the death eaters took over.

Hermione realized the others were either gone or dead when Fred, Harry, Ginny, and Ron were all standing protectively around her.

"We'll chat again," Alecto cackled and fled when she, too, realized she was alone.

"I don't get it. What does she want with you in particular?" Harry frowned as he looked around, making sure no one else would appear.

"I don't know. I mean, I understand we went after a lot of death eaters, but I don't recall even fighting with her," she shook her head, confused.

"Well, whatever she wants, she won't get it. I'll kill her first," Fred added angrily. When he looked at her, his face softened. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to push you so hard. I just saw a wand and got scared I was going to lose you again," he hugged her.

"I'm fine. If you hadn't been out here with me," she didn't want to finish the sentence. "I can't believe I forgot my wand in the house. I can't believe I was so stupid. I should know better than to ever walk out without it," she reprimanded herself.

"Mione, it's not your fault. We've all been more relaxed about our wands since the war ended. Especially here," Ron put a hand on her shoulder. "It's just good that Fred here is paranoid," he smiled weakly.

"All that matters is that no one was hurt," Ginny added. "At least now we know who we're dealing with."

"She'll be our top priority. The whole ministry is going to be after her," Harry added.

"I think it's best if my parents aren't around me for a while. Until this thing gets settled," Hermione said quietly.

"Mum and Dad will take care of them," Ron offered. "Maybe we can get them on a trip or something. Although I'm not sure they'll be unsafe in muggle London. Most death eaters know it's a death sentence to expose muggles to magic."

"I just want them taken care of. If anything happened to them because of me," she stopped, shaking her head. "They just need to be protected."

"Perhaps James could stay out at shell cottage for the weekend," Ginny looked to Harry. "I hate to not have him for a few days, but we need to find Alecto before she comes after Hermione again. And I don't want to risk him getting caught in the crossfire."

"I think that's a good idea. If Bill and Fleur won't mind."

"We need to go let mum and dad know everything's safe. I know it's killing them to be in there making sure James is safe inside instead of being out here with us, protecting us too," Ginny tugged Hermione's arm gently, signalling for her to come inside with her. She knew if Hermione came in, the rest of the group would follow. "Mum! Dad! It's okay, we're safe," Ginny called as she headed up the stairs.

"Oh, sweetheart, thank goodness!" Molly rushed and hugged her daughter. "Don't you ever run out to fight like that again! You are a mother now! And you know I would do anything to protect my grandchildren, but I will not watch you get yourself hurt!"

"I'm sorry mum. But you and dad both know I'm more than capable of protecting myself," she crossed her arms, not liking the feeling of being scolded like a child again. She knew where her mother was coming from, but she was a grown woman.

"You have to focus on what would happen to James if something happened to you, dear," her father reasoned softly as he held her son. Ginny felt her resolve fading as she looked at her baby.

"Gin was brilliant though," Fred put an arm around his sister. "I would have been hurt if she hadn't saved my butt. She's got a hell of a stunning curse," he smiled.

"Mum, you can't expect me to not fight to save my friends and family just because I'm a mother now too. You were part of the order in two different wars. During which the first one, I was just born. That wouldn't have stopped you from going to protect dad. I know how to protect myself. And none of the people around me here would have let anything hurt me. Besides, knowing that I have my son waiting for me makes me fight harder," she smiled as she stroked her son's dark hair.

"We're just glad you're all safe," Arthur said, wanting the whole conversation to end. He didn't want to think of anything happening to any of his children.

"Alecto Carrow is who's after Hermione," Ron suddenly piped in. "We have to find her." When he said it, everyone knew what it meant. They were going out hunting again. For the first time in years.

"I don't like the thought of you going out there after a mad woman who can take away your memories," Molly protested.

"It's our job, mum. We knew this came with being aurors. Though I think Gin and Hermione should stay here," he added the last part quietly, knowing he was going to get a fight for it.

"No way am I staying here while you and Harry go hunting for someone who's after me!" Hermione was angry at the thought.

"You're forgetting I'm going too. And I agree with Ron. It's not because you two can't protect yourselves. But Ginny, you need to be here for James. This isn't coming out to protect your family. It's running into a fight. And that's a whole different scenario."

"Fred, I'm not letting you go. You're not an auror. This isn't your job," she pleaded.

He smiled. "Protecting you is my job."

"Harry," Ginny folded her arms, looking for support.

"I'm sorry Gin. I have to agree with Fred on this one. James needs to have at least one of his parents if something happens."

"Besides, it shouldn't be too dangerous. We're not going up against Voldemort. It's a death eater. But you need to stay safe. Both of you," Ron added.

"I don't like this one bit," Hermione glared at them.

"You don't have to, love," Fred smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Be careful, please," she hugged him. She couldn't bear anything to happen to any of them.

"We'll be back as soon as possible. You need to go back to the flat. Take Gin and James with you. It's magically protected so you will be safe there. Hopefully it'll only be a few days. Mum, Dad, you can take care of her parents?"

"Of course," Arthur nodded.

"We need to go now if we want to track her," Harry said unpleasantly. He didn't want to leave but the sooner they found her and put her back in Azkaban, the better.

"Get to the flat," Fred kissed Hermione's forehead. "And please don't leave. Make sure you set the no apparating spell so no one can get in. Just in case," he smiled when Hermione nodded. "Thank you for staying. I'd be entirely too worried about you if you were with us."

"I love you," she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you too, Mione. I'll take care of these two blokes. Promise," he grinned.

Hermione waited for Ginny to finish saying goodbye to Harry before grabbing her hand and apparating back to the flat. She knew the next few days would be the longest of her life.


	12. Chapter 12

"Gin, it's been 2 days. They should have been back by now," Hermione sat on the couch. She was nervous. The boys were all gone after Carrow and had no idea who many were with her or what they were getting themselves into.

Ginny continued to flick her wand lazily, causing James' stuffed bear to float in front of him. She smiled at her son who was intrigued by his floating friend. "Hermione, I know you're worried. But it's Ron and Harry and Fred. You know They'll be alright. Not many wizards could come up against them unscathed," she tried to reason. She had tried to keep herself from worrying. This wasn't the first time Harry had gone off after a dark wizard. She had always worried, but she always knew he'd come home to her.

"What if something went wrong though?"

"I know it's hard for you to be left behind on a hunt. I know you'd feel much more comfortable if you were by their side protecting them. But unfortunately, it's better for them right now if you're here safe. It's hard to wait. But it'll be alright. The three of them are some of the best wizards I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. They can take care of themselves."

Hermione was about to respond when an owl came to the window. She walked over and took the note carefully off it's leg. "It's from your mum," she said as she walked back over to her friend and read it.

_Hermione, _

_We know it's safer for us to not tell where we are right now with your parents, just in case. But we just wanted you to know they are safe with us. We're having so much fun. We hope to convince them to move back up here so we can spend much more time together. Your mother is such a sweetheart! Please take care of the owl and send back word when the boys get home. He knows where to find us and we'll come straight back when we have your word that you don't need us to keep your parents away anymore. They love and miss you, as do we. We hope you and Ginny aren't getting too crazy locked in the flat. I know you don't like it, but it is good to know you are safe from those trying to harm you. Take care of James and tell him his grandmum and granddad love him. We'll see you soon. Try not to worry too much about the boys. Let me do that, dear. Tell Ginny we love her and to take it easy on the firewhiskey._

_Love, _

_Molly_

"She's worried," she frowned. "Ginny, I need to find them and make sure they're okay."

"No! You're not leaving. They'll be home soon and you'll see you're worried for nothing. I don't care how much you don't like it," Ginny crossed her arms. James frowned when his bear fell to the floor. He grabbed at it and shook it, as though it would make it move again.

"Fine," Hermione sulked and was surprised by another owl at her window. "Seriously?" This time the letter was from George.

_Mione and Gin, _

_We wish you could be here to see little Freddie. He's already grown so much in the few days since he's been born! Katie and I get to take him home tonight. It'll be good to spend the night in our bed rather than an armchair next to Katie. Don't worry too much about the boys. They'll be home before you know it. There's no way Fred will let that awful witch get away with hurting you. We hope you all can come by soon and see our boy. _

_See you soon, _

_George and Katie_

"I can't wait to go spend time with my nephew!" Ginny smiled. "Come relax. Let's watch a muggle movie and wait to hear something," she pulled her son on the couch next to her and leaned back as she flipped on the tv.

* * *

"Mione, wake up. We got an owl. There's a letter from Fred," she smiled at her friend, who had dozed off in the middle of the movie. It was dark now. Hermione immediately took the letter as though it were a treasure.

_Love, _

_We're safe. I know you're worried but please sit tight. We'll be home soon. We've found Carrow and we're waiting on backup to take her in. Apparently there'a rules to this whole auror thing about contacting the ministry and getting them here to haul her off. Not that I like it, but It'll be nice to have some more people here. I promise I'll be home with you as soon as possible. Ron and Harry are just as anxious as I am to be back. I hope to see you by morning. _

_I love you,_

_Fred_

"Harry sent one too. I'm glad to know they'll be back soon," Ginny grinned. She felt better than ever to hear from the boys.

Hermione yawned. She wasn't fully awake again but she felt happy for the first time since they had left. "At least I can sleep well tonight."

* * *

"Mione, wake up love," Fred whispered as he slid into bed next to her.

"Fred?" She opened her eyes slowly. Was she dreaming? "Fred!" she grinned as she shot up and practically jumped on top of him.

"Hey," she smiled as he pushed her hair behind her ears. "I've missed you," he kissed her.

"I was worried I wouldn't see you again," her smile faded. "You're hurt," she frowned as she looked at the dried blood on his head and the cuts in his clothing.

"Aw, don't do that. Everything's fine. Ron is home with Alicia. Harry's in the next room with Gin and James. And I'm here with you. We're all safe and Alecto is back in Azkaban where she belongs along with a lot of others who had evaded the ministry for years. I'm just glad to see you," he put an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Don't ever leave me again," she pouted. Her smile came back when he grinned at her.

"Mione, I will never leave you again. I promise. I want to spend every moment of every day with you for the rest of my life."

"Maybe not ever moment," she smiled.

"I'm serious Hermione. I love you. And we've been through a lot in the past few months. And all I want is to know that you'll be here with me every night."

"Fred, I'll always be here with you," she smiled.

"Then tell me you'll marry me. If front of our friends and family. I want everyone we know to know what you mean to me and that I want you forever," his face held anxiousness now.

Hermione looked at him, shocked. This was not what she had expected to wake up to. It certainly wasn't the proposal she had expected.

"I know it's not the romantic experience you may have imagined. And I really wanted to do something special before we left. But I don't want to wait any longer. If something had happened to me and you hadn't known how much I loved you and that I've wanted to marry you for years. I should have asked you a long time ago," he got out of the bed and walked to the chest of clothes. "And I've had this for a while. Since before you went to see your parents," he pulled out a ring and held it out to her.

"Of course," she smiled, not knowing what else to say. She was speechless as he slipped it on her finger and hugged her excitedly. "I love you too," she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why'd you wait so long then?" she smiled as he pulled away.

"I guess I kept getting scared you'd come to your senses and leave me," he shrugged. "We didn't exactly have a conventional start to the relationship."

"Does anyone really?" she laughed. "I would have married you 5 years ago if you would have asked me," she winked. "Just for the record."

He laughed. "Well I wish I had done it then. But I'm glad you are still willing," he kissed her.

"Ginny is going to flip," she smiled.

"Well how about we celebrate tonight and you can tell her tomorrow?" he grinned as he kissed her neck.

"I can live with that."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews! **

"I'm so excited!" Ginny squealed as she hugged her brother and her best friend. "I can't believe you're finally getting married!"

"Congratulations," Harry added, much calmer than his wife. He hugged Hermione. He was happy for his friend. She wanted to much to start a family, though he knew she'd never truly admit to it. He could see it every time he watched her pick up James.

"Gin, you'll be my maid of honor right?" Hermione asked, smiling, though she already knew the answer.

"Of course! I'd be offended if you didn't ask!" she laughed. "When are you going to tell mum and dad?"

Fred put an arm around his fiance. "We sent an owl to them early this morning. They should be home soon. We thought we'd go over this afternoon and let them know. Ron and Alicia are coming over soon. And George and Katie should be over with the baby soon too. We sent owls to Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Percy asking them to head to the burrow later as well. I don't think Charlie will be able to make it though."

"So what is it that you couldn't have told me last night when we were out risking death?" Ron smiled as he and Alicia appeared in the flat. He looked to Hermione and then to Fred. He had seen that look. He looked down to Hermione's hand. "My brother finally got up the guts, eh?" he laughed. When Hermione simply smiled even wider and nodded emphatically, he hugged her and kissed her cheek. There had been a time when this news would have crushed him. But instead he found himself happy for his best friend and brother.

"Mum is going to flip!" Ginny grinned. It would be fun this time around, helping plan the wedding without everything being on her.

"About what?" George and Katie used the floo network, their newborn son in his father's arms.

"Aww, my little nephew," Ginny immediately ran and picked up baby Fred.

"Good to see you too baby sister," George frowned. "So what's the big news?"

"You're going to be my best man, mate," Fred replied casually. He laughed when Katie almost squealed.

"I'm glad you finally asked. Little Freddie is going to need a partner in crime soon," George winked at Hermione, causing a blush.

"No babies yet."

"No, I plan on enjoying some time with my future wife before your son corrupts any children we have," Fred laughed.

"Yeah yeah yeah," George rolled his eyes. He hugged Hermione. "Seriously though, I'm glad you'll finally be my sister for real. It's about time."

* * *

"Oh, Fred, I don't need to go on some big expensive honeymoon. If you could just get away from the shop for a week that'd be enough," Hermione sighed as she leaned against her fiance, playing with the ring on her finger.

"Well that's already taken care of. But I still want to take you somewhere. Where do you want to go?"

"It really doesn't matter," she grinned.

"Fine. Then we'll go everywhere," he shrugged, matter of factly.

"You just can't do anything normal can you?" she laughed. "I want to go somewhere warm. Hawaii. Or the Caribbean. I want to be on the beach."

"I love the beach," he grinned. "Nude beach?"

"No!" she shot up, laughing. "I don't want anyone seeing me nude. Or you for that matter."

"Not even me?" he pouted.

"That depends on the day I suppose," she smiled.

* * *

"You nervous?" Harry asked as the group adjusted their dress robes.

"Not nervous really. Just, you know, thinking of running far far away," he laughed.

"That's natural, mate," George smiled. "Even Dad told me he felt the same way when he married mum."

Fred sighed. He had wanted this. He had tried to mentally prepare himself for the last 5 months for this day. He loved Hermione more than anything. But somehow this whole wedding thing was making him nervous. "What if I'm not a very good husband?"

"You love her right?" Ron asked.

"More than anything in the world," he responded quickly.

"Then you'll be fine. She loves you. You've been together for years. Nothing is going to change except now it's all official," Ron tried to sound comforting.

Fred laughed. "There was a time when I thought you'd never be willing to stand up there with me in marrying your best friend."

"Yeah, things change," he laughed casually. "I understand now how much you mean to each other. And I love Alicia," he added.

"You're next up then, baby brother," George teased.

"Yeah, I suppose I am," he smiled.

Fred walked down the hall to the backyard to see everyone gathered under the large tent. He noticed how much more involved this wedding was than Harry and Ginny's. He supposed it was because Hermione's mother and his own were planning together. And Hermione did not want to put up a fight at Ginny had done about all the decorations. He smiled and greeted his father and older brothers as they were directing everything.

"You all ready son?" Arthur asked as he gave his son an encouraging pat on the back.

"Ready as I could be, I suppose," he smiled. "Mum and Mrs. Granger sure did go to a lot of work with all this," he looked around.

"Oh yes, your mother finally got her way with a dream wedding and no interference from Fleur's mother," he laughed. "Go stand up there. The girls will be ready soon."

Fred nodded and walked up to the front of the tent. Normally this many eyes on him would be welcome. But normally he'd be pulling some prank with George that would have some people gasping and other laughing. He felt a surge of relief when he heard the music begin. He saw Hermione's mother and his own mother and father walking toward him. Both the elder women had tears in their eyes. As they took their seats, he saw Ginny and George walking together. His younger sister looked so grown up. Soon after was Harry and Katie, followed by Ron and Alicia and Finally Lee and Luna. His smile broadened when he saw Hermione appear with her father. She was gorgeous. He couldn't believe he was actually getting married. In his younger days, he would have never thought he'd settle down. Lucky for him, the boys had blown up their apartment while practicing spells and potions. She finally reached him. This was finally the moment he had been waiting for. He watched as her father kissed her cheek and went to his seat next to her mother. He was finally marrying the girl of his dreams.

* * *

"I told you one day you'd be as happy as Harry and Ginny," he whispered as they had their first dance as a married couple.

"Yes, I remember you did. I'm glad you kept your promise," she smiled as she leaned her head gently on his chest as they danced slowly.

"I love you," he smiled as he kissed her.

"I love you too, Fred."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to my reviewers for being such loyal readers. This is really just a little fluffy epilogue piece. But alas, it is the end. So I thank you again for reading and reviewing and am glad so many of you have enjoyed the stories! This takes place 15 years later.**

"Rose, honey, please try not to get into too much trouble this year," Hermione looked at her daughter as they stood on platform 9 and 3/4. At her daughter's protest, she started again. "I know you dont mean to get in trouble, but please behave. I know your cousins are older than you and you want to be around them, but don't let them drag you into anything."

"Oh, let her have a little fun," Fred laughed. "How much trouble had you been in by the time you hit your 4th year?"

Hermione smiled, thinking about all the things her trio had gotten themselves into. She shook her head, smiling. "You have your sister and brother to look after now. Even if they don't get put into Gryffindor with you," she motioned toward the twins, who were chatting animatedly with Ron and Alicia's son.

"Oh, mum, I'm sure they'll be in Gryffindor with me. There hasn't been one of us yet who hasn't been," she laughed. "But I'll behave. Although James and Freddie are the ones you should be talking to. They're troublemakers," she laughed, knowing that her mother knew full well she was just as guilty as her cousins in everything.

"You don't have any candies this year do you? I don't want to get a call from Neville again telling me you've been disrupting his herbology class with puking pastils."

"That wasn't my-"

"Just don't sell them in class, dear," Fred interrupted gently. "You all have so much to learn. George and I should have just taught you how to do these things proper."

"No," Hermione responded. "I don't want you selling products at school. The kids can buy anything they want from the shop in Hogsmeade, but I don't want you selling them."

"Okay mum, you won't get any calls from Professor Longbottom this year," she sighed. "Can I go now? James and Freddie are already on the train. Lily and Albus will take care of the twins," she pleaded. She knew her mum would expect her to sit with her younger brother and sister on the train, but she had plans to talk over with Fred and James.

Before Hermione could respond, Fred started. "Honey, I think it's best if Lily and Albus take care of them for now. Unless you want them to end up like me a George," he flashed a smile at his wife.

"Fine," she sighed. "I mean it, behave," she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Of course mum!" she grinned as she ran off to the train to be with her cousins.

"Giving her the don't get in trouble talk?" George smiled as he met with his twin and sister in law.

"Just like our mum always did," Fred laughed.

"I wanna go to school!" Roxanne protested.

"Next year, sweetie," Katie replied gently. "How's it feel sending your little ones off to school finally?" she laughed.

"Like I'll be able to get a lot more done during the day," Hermione smiled.

"Lily will take care of the twins," Ginny smiled at her friend. "She's still at the point of behaving. And Albus is trying to get to be prefect next year, so he'll try to keep them in line," she laughed.

"James has the map," Harry sighed, smiling. "He'll at least keep Rose from getting caught up," he laughed.

"Harry, why didn't you take it away?" Hermione asked.

"That thing saved our skin more times than you clearly remember. Whether they have it or not, they're going to be doing the same things. Fred and George didn't have it until 3rd year and they were roaming the castle before that," he shrugged. Fred and George nodded emphatically, grinning.

"You all ready to go?" Ron asked, his arm around Alicia's waist. The train was pulling off.

"Lunch?" George and Fred asked in unison.

"Seriously, are you two ever not thinking about food?" Hermione laughed.

"Never," they responded, grinning.


End file.
